My Best friend, My Prince, My soulmate
by cae-prince
Summary: Bet you thought I'd disappeared for good! Yeah that's me Caroline. But I still had to post this... enjoy!
1. Prologue The Greatest Gift

My best friend, my prince, my soul mate 

**By ****Caroline Prince**

            Author's Note: These characters are not mine. I'm just borrowing them from their brilliant creators. I dunno whether this has really been done before, the idea has been taken (shameless, I know) from a book, I read or atleast the story line is more or less the same. If anyone of you can identify the book from which this story has been taken, contact me, I'll treat you to some special Indian treats ;) (if that's possible) 

Chapter 1 : Prologue 

"We'll see you guys tomorrow!", Rachel called as they made their way to the front door. 

"Good night!", Chandler replied. "Merry Christmas!" 

"Merry Christmas!", his friends chorused back. 

After closing the door, Chandler made his way back to the living room. He smiled as he regarded the sleeping figure of his wife on the couch. After a hearty dinner, the six of them had settled for a cozy chat by the fireplace. As the conversation progressed, Monica had fallen asleep on Chandler's lap. Taking that as their cue, the gang had decided to go. 

He bent down and gently shook her awake. 

"Honey, let's go to bed." 

Under normal circumstances, he would have carried her to bed without waking her up. But being that she was eight months along, he could not do so. Sure he would, that is if he wanted to spend Christmas lying in a hospital bed with a broken back. 

"What time is it?", she asked groggily as she sat up. 

"It's midnight. Christmas day.", Chandler said. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart." 

Monica's face split into a wide smile and she kissed him, "Merry Christmas to you too." 

He held out his hand. "Let's go to bed." 

"Oh, no! Not yet. I wanna stay awake for some more time now.", she said as she stood up with Chandler's help. 

"But...", Chandler began but stopped when he saw the pleading look on his wife's face. "Okay." 

Monica smiled and made her way to the music system. She found the CD she was looking for and popped it in. She made her way back to the couch and settled in Chandler's arms as the first strains of the song began to play... 

_Dawn is slowly breaking  
Our friends have all gone home  
You and I are waiting  
For Santa Claus to come  
  
There's a present by the tree  
Stockings on the wall  
Knowing you're in love with me  
Is the greatest gift of all  
  
The fire is slowly fading  
Chill is in the air  
All the gifts are waiting  
For children ev'rywhere  
  
Through the window I can see  
Snow begin to fall  
Knowing you're in love with me  
Is the greatest gift of all  
  
Just before I go to sleep  
I hear a church bell ring  
Merry Christmas ev'ryone  
Is the song it sings  
  
So I say a silent prayer  
For creatures great and small  
Peace on earth goodwill to men  
Is the greatest gift of all  
Peace on earth goodwill to men  
Is the greatest gift of all   
  
_

"I love you.", Chandler said as the song ended. 

"I love you, too." 

"Can you believe that four weeks from now, we'll be parents?", Chandler asked. 

"I know. I can't believe it either. We've come a long way isn't?" 

"A very long way...", Chandler said dreamily as his mind drifted to the day, he and Monica had met. 

********************

And that's it for Chapter 1. And you guessed right, this is a flash-back fan fic. The lyrics are from 'The Greatest Gift' sang by Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton. 


	2. The New Neighbors

My best friend, my prince, my soul mate 

**By **[**Caroline Prince**][1]

            Author's Note: So, I did think that I could have these characters as a Christmas Gift. Sadly, Santa didn't listen. But maybe for my birthday... So as of now, these characters are not mine. Take the hint and start on my birthday gift. ;) By the way, I was watching Full House last night and somehow I always pictured Chandler in place of whatsisname (The character played by John Stamos) when he was playing with the twins. Sounds silly, I know... but there y'go. 

Chapter 2 : The New Neighbors 

Chandler Bing walked out into the backyard, one morning in the summer he'd turned seven. He was watching two bluebirds chirping, making quite a racket up in the oak tree, when he was greeted by an unfamiliar "Hi!" 

He turned and found himself face to face with a girl who looked younger to him. She had curly locks of black hair and deep blue eyes, not unlike his own. "Hello!", he said back. 

"I'm Monica. Monica Geller. We moved in yesterday." 

"I know that - Mom told me. By the way, I'm Chandler Bing." 

"Whatcha doin', Chandler?" 

He pointed upwards, "Watching the birds." He smiled sheepishly. 

"Wanna play catch or something?" she asked. 

He nodded, looking dubious. "Uh, Okay" He sped off to find his ball. 

When he returned, he found Monica in his garden. "How'd you get in here?", he asked. 

She shrugged, "Climbed over the fence." 

Chandler stared. His old neighbor, a little boy named Marvin had been nine years old and still needed help to get over the fence. Whereas this Monica had vaulted the fence with ease. Marvin had been a good catcher though and Chandler wondered whether Monica would be that good. He didn't have to wonder long. Pretty soon an energetic game of catch had ensued and Chandler found Monica to be an excellent replacement for a playmate. 

After about half an hour, Chandler said, "Would you like to come in and have some cookies or something?" 

Monica was about to reply when an irate (and whiny, in Chandler's opinion) voice called from over the fence. "Monica, where are you?" 

Both children turned and Chandler found a boy of about his age leaning on one of the posts and wearing a shirt with a picture of a violet dinosaur in front and a pout. 

"Right here, Ross." Monica said. "Chandler, this is my brother Ross. Ross, Chandler - our neighbor." 

Chandler held out his hand. "Hi!" 

Ross took it and said "Hello, nice to meet you." He turned to Monica. "Why were you playing without me? I'll tell Mom about you, that you are making new friends without me." 

Monica's eyes narrowed as she challenged, "What exactly will you tell her, _dino-nerd_?" 

Chandler interposed, "Come on over, Ross. We were just gonna have some cookies and then resume play. Let's go." 

Mollified, Ross smiled and asked, "How do I get in there?" 

Chandler looked incredulous, "Climb over, like your sister did." 

"I need a leg up.", Ross said sheepishly. 

Monica rolled her eyes as she and Chandler helped Ross to get over the fence. Chandler was surprised that Ross needed help, while Monica didn't. But he atleast hoped that Ross would be a better catcher. 

No such luck. 

Chandler sighed as Ross dropped the ball for the nth time. 

******* 

"What are Monica and Ross like, Chandler?", Nora asked as the two of them sat down for dinner. 

"They're both nice. Ross is kinda whiny, but otherwise he's okay." 

"And Monica?" 

"She's... I don't know - obssessive. She always has this "stick-to-the-rules" attitude. But, she's great and she' s really nice.", Chandler grinned. 

Nora smiled - if she knew any better, Chandler liked Monica more than Ross. 

Chandler picked absent-mindedly at his food and asked a question, he'd been dying to ask. "Where's Daddy?" 

Of late, the little boy had noticed that his father was very rarely around. He could sense a strained atmosphere lingering in the house and he didn't like it. His parents didn't seem to spend any time together. His mom had taken to writing with such a fervour, that he wondered whether there was more to it than just a passion. There was a sense of impending doom in the house, he could feel it closing in on him, almost like it was constricting his breathing. He longed to break free, but didn't know how. 

"I dunno, dear...", was all he could get out of his mother in answer to his question. 

He sighed. He was being ignored. His parents didn't spend time with him either. They were always out on some excuse or the other. Nora always had some book-signing or other formal occassions to attend to. His father, Charles rarely told them where he was going. And Chandler was alone. Alone... so alone that he wanted a shoulder to cry on. But who would lend him a shoulder? He wondered whether there would be anyone who would understand. 

******* 

Inspite of his family situation, Chandler found that he was able to forget his troubles when he was with the Geller siblings. But to some extent, Chandler felt envious of Monica and Ross. Seeing them together made him long for a sibling. A younger brother or sister. Someone he could protect. Ross was protective of Monica, he noted. 

But Monica and Ross made him happy. So instead of cribbing about his lack of a sibling, Chandler allowed himself to enjoy their company. At the most, he found himself playing referee for Ross-Monica Squabbles and he was getting pretty good at it. 

Chandler was delighted when he learned that he and Ross would be in the same grade. He began to tell Ross about the school, their classmates and all else. Ross was merely glad that he would be starting in a new school with someone he already knew. On the other hand, Monica was nervous. She would be facing a whole new class. 

"Then there is this kid named Scott, a computer nerd. Drones on and on about this software and that software." Chandler was telling Ross about another classmate. "Not unlike you, Ross", he added with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Ross glared at him, but then grinned back when he saw Chandler's playful grin. 

Monica was silent during the whole conversation. Chandler glanced sideways at her and asked softly, "Mon, you are awfully quiet today. What's up?" 

"Nothing... it's just that the idea of starting in a new place scares me. Atleast Ross has you, I have no-one to turn to if I run into trouble." 

Chandler took her hand and said warmly, "You can still turn to me. We'll help you, no matter what." 

"He's right, Mon." Ross said. 

She nodded and smiled at Chandler, "Thanks." 

"You're welcome and you don't have to thank me. It's what I'm here for." 

******* 

   [1]: mailto:caroline_prince2002@yahoo.co.in?subject=Review



	3. Back to School

My best friend, my prince, my soul mate 

**By ****Caroline Prince**

            Author's Note: Hola! I'm back! Thanx for all the reviews, they made my day. 

Uncle Jesse! That's his name! Thanx! Though my favorite character is Michelle. 

I don't really know where this story's going. My thoughts keep flowing and I keep typing. But I promise you, it will be good in the offing. So bear with me. This chapter is a small one, a sort of 'fill-in' to introduce a certain character. 

Ah, characters still not mine and six months left for my birthday. So... back to the story. 

Chapter 3 : It's back to school! 

Meanwhile, a helpless Chandler watched as the family crisis grew from bad to worse. He often came back home to find his parents having a blazing row. Pretty soon objects were flying as Nora hurled them, yelling at the top of her voice. Charles yelled back. It was like the two were trying to outdo the other. It was deafening and Chandler stuffed his ears with cotton in a vain attempt to drown out the sounds. But he could not drown out the sounds coming from within his heart. Add the noise from his parents to that, Chandler felt like his brain was going to explode anytime. More than once, he had to yell over his parents voices to get them to listen to him. More than once, he broke down unable to take even more of their shouting. 

He longed for school to start, so that he could distract himself with Ross and Monica. Even now, he spent more time with them. He spent more time in Ross' house and it was then that he began to notice that he was not the only one with parental issues. There was another person who had parent-related anxiety. 

Monica. 

It became even more evident when he was invited over for dinner by Ross. Judy seemed to love her son a lot more than she loved her daughter. She spoke in sweet tones to Ross and in a demeaning tone to Monica. She was curt and stern with her. She'd made Ross' and Monica's favorite pudding for dessert. Monica's face lit up when she saw it. However, when she got less than she'd expected, her face crumbled and Chandler noticed. 

"Here, Monica. You have this." He said pushing his plate towards her. 

"Oh, that's okay, Chandler," Monica said as she pushed it back. 

"But..." 

"No, really. You're the guest here.", she smiled. 

******* 

The summer passed on. Chandler, Monica and Ross had become so close and it wasn't long before the neigbors began to talk about 'The Terrible Three' and their practical jokes. Not a single day went without Chandler's or Ross' and Monica's parents recieving complaints about their children. 

As the summer drew to an end, Monica found her nervousness returning. She would be starting in a new school and despite Chandler and Ross' reassurances, she was terrified. 

******* 

She stood nervously, facing her new class - while the class-teacher made the introductions. The teacher indicated her seat and she made her way to the seat, her eyes glued to the ground. As she sat down, she heard a voice greet her, "Hi!" 

She looked up and found herself face-to-face with a girl with light brown hair and green eyes. 

"Hi!", she said back. 

"I'm Rachel! Rachel Greene", the other girl said holding out her hand. 

"Monica. Monica Geller.", she said shaking Rachel's hand. 

Monica breathed a sigh of relief. That wasn't bad, she thought as she regarded her new friend. 

"So do you like shopping?", Rachel wanted to know. 

Monica looked surprised. That was the last thing she expected a new friend to ask - Do you like shopping? 

"Uh.. a little bit.", she said. 

"Oh, it's the best! ", Rachel enthused. 

Monica nodded not really sure what to say. While she enjoyed going to the stores, it was not something she was enthusiastic about. 

Rachel was quite a character. But Monica found her new friend likeable enough. As the day progressed on, Monica and Rachel found themselves liking each other more and more. What Monica liked best about Rachel was the way she was able to make new friends easily - to be more precise, the way she easily got along with Chandler and Ross from the day they met. 

During the lunch break, Monica spied her brother and neighbour waiting near the lockers. She dragged her new friend towards them and proceeded to make the introductions. 

"Guys, this is Rachel, my classmate and friend." 

"Hello!", Rachel said. 

"Rachel, this is Ross, my brother. And this is Chandler - my best friend and our neighbor." 

"'ello Rachel!", Chandler said offering his hand to shake. Rachel shook it. 

"H...h..hi!", Ross stammered and in his nervousness to shake Rachel's hand, dropped the lunch bag he was holding, spilling out it's contents - an apple and a sandwich. Monica and Chandler rolled their eyes. Ross bent down to retrieve his lunch and then clumsily stood up with a sheepish look on his face. Rachel watched all this with a bewildered look on her face. An awkward silence had ensued and Ross was clearly struggling to say something more, but for some reason his vocal cords had decided not to work. 

Finally Chandler broke the silence by dangling his lunch bag in front of Ross' face. "Isn't it lunch time?", he prompted. 

"Oh yeah!", Monica said tugging at her brother's arm. "Let's go." 

As they sat down to lunch, Rachel found herself liking her new friends. She found Chandler easy-going and relaxed. Ross on the other hand was nervous - atleast when he tried to address her, but somehow she found him likeable enough. In Monica she saw the potential of a good friend and playmate. 

As the school year progressed, Rachel had become a part of the gang and the four friends spent a lot of time together. Ross got over his awkwardness and was able to address Rachel without knocking anything over. Rachel joined them in all their games and prank-playing during the weekends. 

******** 

And unbeknownst to Chandler... aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnd CUT!! 

Sorry, guys...gonna have to wait for Chapter 4   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 3 Done! R'n'R plzzz... though there's not much happening in here. 


	4. The Worst Thanksgiving Ever

My best friend, my prince, my soul mate 

**By ****Caroline Prince**

            Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews... but I really need more! 

Ugh! Do I really have to say it? The characters are not mine, but if you do know a place where they are sold... for free... mail me! I'll be there before you can say your name backwards ;-) 

Chapter 4 : The worst thanksgiving ever 

Unbeknownst to Chandler, his parents' marriage had reached the breaking point. A shocking revelation from Charles Bing put the final nail in the coffin. An utterly bewildered Nora finally extended a request for divorce. 

But the hardest part was yet to come, telling their nine year old son the truth. Nora wondered how she was supposed to explain something like this to a nine year old. It would shatter his world and he would be forced to face the grim realities of life. His innocence would be lost. 

Come to think of it, even Nora was unable to come to terms with her husband's way of life. She had once loved him or so she thought. Because in truth the marriage began to fall apart after Chandler was born. While Nora tried to be a devoted mother, her husband distanced himself. She tried to seek comfort in her little boy. But even her son's babyish little ways could not make up for the hurt she felt. The bitter truth would remain, Charles never bonded with his son the way that was expected of him. And now she knew why. 

She decided to break the news over Thanksgiving dinner. Little did she know about the effect it would have on Chandler for the rest of his life. Little did she realize what Thanksgiving was going to mean to Chandler after this. Little did she know that she had just made the worst decision ever. 

******* 

Nora's heart ached as she watched her son bound eagerly towards the table, his eyes wide at the sight of the various dishes on the table. She glanced at Charles who wore a look of indifference. Her son's excited voice broke into her thoughts. 

"Happy Thanksgiving!", Chandler said bouncing on his chair. 

Nora smiled sadly, "Happy Thanksgiving, sweetheart." 

"Happy Thanksgiving, Dad!" Chandler addressed his dad. 

Charles merely smiled and ruffled his hair. 

They began to eat. 

As she watched Chandler dole out pumpkin pie onto his plate, Nora knew it was now or never. 

"Chandler" she began "We have to talk." 

"OK", Chandler said shoving a forkful of pie into his mouth. 

"Your dad and I", she took a deep breath and continued "we're getting divorced." 

Chandler looked up, his mouth full of the pie. His beautiful eyes were widened with shock, pleading for denial. Swallowing with difficulty he stammered "What? Why?" Nora was silent. Desperately, he turned to his father, "Is this true?" 

Charles looked away. For once, he was unable to look at his son's stricken face. 

Nora attempted to comfort her son, "Now Chandler dear, just because your father and I are getting a divorce it doesn't mean we don't love you." she paused and delivered the final blow, "It just means he would rather sleep with the house-boy than me." 

Chandler's eyes widened. He looked back at his father, anger and disappointment coursing through him. 

Feeling the tears sting, Chandler closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he asked "Why?" 

"Why what?" Nora asked. 

"Why today?" 

"What?" 

"WHY TODAY?!!!", he yelled. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE TODAY?!!" 

"I don't understand.", Nora was slowly realizing the blunder she'd committed. 

Her son looked up, his eyes revealing just how unhappy he was. "I knew. I knew this was going to happen.", he said. "But I do wish you'd waited til' tomorrow to drop this on me." 

"What difference does it make?" 

"It makes a whole lot of difference" he said softly. He knew his mom would never understand and neither would his dad. 

"Aren't you going to finish your pie?" Nora asked. 

"No. I hate pumpkin pie." 

"Do you want more turkey?" 

"No." 

"Why not? Come on, Chandler. It's after all Thanksgiving" Nora in an effort to console her son. 

"I've just realized that I've nothing to give thanks for." He pushed his plate away and set his napkin down and walked away. 

********** 

He made his way to his room and plopped onto the bed. He wrapped himself in his favorite blanket. 

And allowed himself to cry. And he came to one conclusion, "Thanksgiving SUCKS!!"   
  
  
  
  
  


And that's Chapter 4! Read and Review! 


	5. A Newfound Confidant

My best friend, my prince, my soul mate 

**By ****Caroline Prince**

            Author's Note:Hi! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews and the "poor-little Chandler"-isms. Just like one of ya said, even I'm totally picturing that cute little kid who played Chandler when I write this. And by the way, my timing was a bit off - Chandler's parents told him they were getting divorced, when he was nine and not seven as I have assumed in this series. So from now on, Chandler's nine and Monica is eight. Kay? Kay! 

I have this huge sack lying in my kitchen, perhaps the characters are in it. Um... nope! So they're not mine. So as a certain funny reviewer put it, "Don't attack my house with sticks!" :-) 

Chapter 5 : A Newfound Confidant 

"Chandler! Are you coming?", Ross' voice broke through Chandler's troubled sleep. Chandler groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. After last night's incidents he was in no mood to confront his friends. He closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep. 

After what seemed like an hour or so, there was a knock on his door. Before he could say anything, the door opened and Monica walked in, holding a ball in her hands. 

"Good Morning!", she said cheerfully as she plopped onto his bed. 

"Says who?", he asked grumpily. 

"My, my, what a cheerful little boy!", she gibed. 

"I'm not little! I'm older to ya, remember?" 

"Okay then, cheerful BIG boy!", she dead-panned. 

"Ha! Ha!", he said dully. 

"Aw, come on. Rise and shine!" 

"I'll rise, but I won't shine", he said sitting up. "BTW, where's Ross? I thought I heard him calling me an hour back." 

"He's out. Dad took him to The Paleontological Fair at the museum." 

"Oh! How come you didn't go?", he asked, not unkindly. 

"Ugh! Who wants to spend a nice day like this with extinct animals? Not me! Actually Ross was hoping you'd accompany him. That's why he was calling you. But since you didn't answer, he left." 

"Thank God!", he muttered. 

"Uh, Chandler, your mom asked me to tell you that breakfast is ready. She just left." 

"Left?", Chandler asked. "Where to?" 

"Some book convention. She was in a rush." 

"Oh. Did you see my dad though?" 

"No. Why?" 

"Uh, nothing.", he said evasively. "Listen why don't you go downstairs and wait. I'll change and come." 

"Oh, Okay.", she said hopping off the bed and heading for the door. 

********** 

When Chandler came downstairs, Monica was waiting at the dining-table. 

"Would you like some cereal too, Monica?" Chandler asked as he poured Kellogg's into his bowl. 

"Uh, I already had breakfast. But OK!", she said and began doling liberal amounts of cereal into her bowl, while an astonished Chandler looked on. 

"Uh, Mon... what did you have for breakfast?" 

"Pancakes. Seven." 

Wow, she must have a HUGE appetite, Chandler thought. 

The two friends finished their breakfast (Monica had taken second helpings) and went out onto the lawn to play a game of catch. 

********** 

They were still playing when a car pulled up in front of the Bing residence. 

Two people stepped out - Nora and another guy who looked like he'd just graduated from high school. 

"Who's that guy?" Monica asked, indicating the stranger. 

Chandler merely shrugged and watched as the stranger walked his mother to the front door. What he saw next made his blood freeze - the stranger bent down to kiss his mother rather passionately. 

Chandler's face turned beet-red as he dropped the ball he was holding and sprinted across the lawn, Monica in hot-pursuit. 

"Get off! Get off my mom!" he muttered angrily as he neared the couple. 

The couple broke off and looked down. Nora smiled broadly at her son, "Chandler darling, this is Andy - a great friend and a fantastic writer." 

"Well, what is he doing here? What about dad?" 

"Your dad's off with the pool boy. And I am moving on. Sweetie, you have to get used to the fact." 

"Already? You got divorced yesterday!" 

"No. We got divorced three weeks back. We **told you** yesterday," Nora corrected her son. She then linked arms with Andy and walked inside. 

Chandler stood there staring in disbelief. Tears sprang up in his eyes. 

"Chandler?" 

He turned around. Monica was still standing there. She'd been a silent spectator to this horror show and had finally found her voice when Chandler's mom had gone inside. As he turned around, she was distressed to see tears pouring down the cheeks of her **best friend**. 

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked, choking at every word. 

Monica could not reply. She merely put her arm around his shoulder and led him inside and upstairs to his room. He sat heavily on the bed and she knelt down beside him. 

Finally she said, "Chandler, it isn't your fault." 

"You don't know what you're talking about.", he muttered but he was glad that Monica had put into words, his feelings of guilt. 

"Want to talk about it?" 

"What's there to tell? My mother does not even care about my feelings. She's in her own world with - what's his name - uh, Andy. Dad didn't even say goodbye to me before he left. I feel like an orphan with two living parents. I have no-one." 

"No, you've got **me**. Chandler, you do know that I'll always be there isn't?" 

He looked at her. She reached out and gently placed a hand on his cheek. He grasped it and whispered,"I know. Thanks." He finally summoned the courage and hugged her. 

Monica was touched by this gesture of affection and she hugged him back. As the two children pulled apart, their eyes met. And from then on, both of them knew that a special bond had been formed. 

And they smiled at each other - the smile that sealed the bond - the bond of Friendship. 

********** 

Ross and Rachel were also saddened to learn about their mutual friend's trouble. Together, they tried to keep him happy. Chandler was grateful and he enjoyed every single day spent with his three friends. He also noticed that Monica had become a lot more protective of him - while it was supposed to be the other way round. He noticed that Monica snapped at people who were mean to him, even Ross. 

********** 

But one day the roles were reversed. 

Chandler had been invited over for dinner by Ross. Once again Chandler noticed how Judy behaved differently with her two children. 

Judy was now telling him how lucky **he** should feel because **Ross** was his friend. 

"You should really feel lucky dear that you have Ross as a friend." she said. "Such a loving boy. He was there for you when you were in trouble, isn't?" 

"Uh, yeah." he said knowing he was supposed to agree. He then caught the unhappy look on Monica's face. "And Monica was there too." he finished. Monica beamed at him. 

"Was she?", Judy looked dubious. 

"Yes, she was." he replied. _More than Ross_, he added to himself. 

"Oh, but I don't think she would have been able to comfort you the way Ross did." 

Monica glared at her mom. 

Judy caught the angry expression on her daughter's face and asked tersely, "Why are you staring at me like that?" 

"Nothing! I just thought you should know that Ross wasn't even there when Chandler broke the news. He was at some stupid Paleontology Fair.", Monica said rather boldly. 

"Don't talk about your brother that way!" 

"You are such a tattle-tale", Ross yelled at his sister. 

"Ross, don't insult your sister.", Jack tried to interpose. 

"Her existence is an insult to anyone", Ross retorted. 

Monica stood up angrily, a bowl of peanut-butter clutched in her hand. "Want this peanut butter in your face?", she asked menacingly. 

"You have the guts?" he challenged. 

There is no need to describe what happened next. All that can be said was that Ross suddenly found his face full of peanut butter. 

"Monica!!!" Judy yelled. "Apologize now!" 

"I won't!" 

"Alright! That's it, young lady! Go to your room! No dessert for dinner! March! Now!" 

Chandler watched helplessly as Judy took hold of Monica's arm and marched her upstairs. He felt no pity for Ross who was now mopping his face with a tissue. 

Judy came back downstairs and apologized, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Chandler." 

Chandler did not reply. His mind was clearly with Monica all alone in her room. 

"Do you wanna go to my room?" Ross asked after he'd made his face butter-free. 

"Okay.", he replied hoping that he'd be able to see Monica before he left. 

********** 

As they climbed the stairs, Chandler remarked, "I think you owe Monica an apology, Ross." 

"How come?" 

"Think about it. Monica told the truth." 

"She threw butter on my face!", he said indignantly. 

"Do you know **why** she did it?" 

Ross did not reply. He finally conceded that Chandler was right. 

They stood outside Monica's door. Chandler gently knocked. 

"Who is it?" came a muffled voice. 

"It's us." Ross and Chandler chorused. 

"Ross, go away! I don't want to see you right now. Chandler, you can come in." 

The two friends looked at each other. Ross didn't want to risk his sister's fiery temper again. 

"Go on", he told Chandler. "I'll talk to her when she's cooled off. I'll be waiting in my room." 

Chandler nodded, turned the door-knob and entered the room. 

**********   
  
  
  
  
  


That's it, folks Chapter Five done. Please R'n'R 


	6. The Nicest Guy Who Ever Lived

My best friend, my prince, my soul mate 

**By ****Caroline Prince**

            Author's Note:Hi! Thanx 4 the reviews. But I got only 8 reviews for the last chapter. So I'm gonna need more... 

I'm putting "Finding My Way Home" on hold for a little while. I need some ideas on how to continue... should I make Monica the one who eventually falls or should I make it Chandler. If you have any... please let me know. You can even personally e-mail me, I'll be glad. 

And since I hadn't updated in a while, I decided to post two more stand-alone fics - to make up for all that time. Check them out. 

Chapter 6 : The nicest guy who ever lived 

When he entered the room, Chandler found Monica curled up on the bed clutching her pillow. 

"Hi" he said softly. 

"Hi" 

"Are you OK?" 

"No.", she said bitterly and then added, "I hate Ross." 

"Why?" 

"Don't you know why?" 

"Hey! Come on, he's after all your brother", he chided, good-naturedly. 

"So?" 

"So... nothing. OK, so his behavior was unacceptable... but still, he's your brother. You can't hate him like that.", he reasoned. 

Monica did not reply. After a while, she said, "I envy you." 

"Huh? You envy me... why?" 

"I mean you're an only child, you don't have to go through what I do with Ross." 

"And you envy me for that?" he looked at her incredulously. "Frankly, I envy you." 

"And why's that?" 

"Cuz' I don't have a little brother or sister. I wanted one very badly. But now I don't see that happening. I always thought that having a little brother or sister is the best thing in the world." he said, quietly and then added, "you should try and consider yourself lucky, Mon. Ross loves you... it might not seem that way, but its true. You should see the way he talks about you to me and Rachel. It's made both me and Rachel envious." 

"Rachel too? She has two sisters." 

"Well, according to Rachel - Jill and Amy are not exactly the kind of sisters a girl could ask for. She hasn't said any of this to you?" 

"No, not really.", Monica said, wondering why Rachel hadn't said anything to her about her sisters. Maybe she just doesn't like to talk about them - she reasoned. 

"Anyway... Ross feels really sorry for his behavior. So..." he trailed off. 

She frowned. She was certainly in no mood to talk to Ross right now. "I'll forgive him, later. Let him suffer a liitle more.", she told Chandler. 

Chandler looked at her serious face and suddenly burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny?" she asked, crossly. 

"Nothing. It's just that..." 

"What? What?" 

"You're funny when you're angry...", he said, trying hard to stop laughing. He looked at her, she had a cross look on her face and that made him laugh all the more... it was crazy... but there was something that made him want to laugh. 

Watching her friend send out peal after peal of infectious laughter, Monica also started giggling and pretty soon she was also laughing hard. She grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at him. When he wouldn't stop laughing, she grabbed another pillow and hit him with it. He hit her back with the pillow she had thrown earlier - and soon a pillow-fight ensued, punctuated by laughter. 

Soon, they paused to catch their breath. 

"Wow, I don't think I've laughed so hard in a while." Monica said, still clutching a stitch in her side. 

"Oh, me neither!" he said, slightly out of breath. 

Monica's expression softened, "Thanks, Chandler." 

"Whatever for?" 

"For making me feel better already. My mood was pretty black, until you came along." 

"That's okay... I'm glad." 

He looked at the clock on her wall, "Gosh, it's pretty late. I gotta go home." he said. 

Monica did not reply. Instead, she just threw her arms around him and said again, "Thank you ever so much, Chandler. I think you're the nicest guy who ever lived." 

********** 

The next morning, Chandler was relieved to notice that Ross and Monica were being perfectly friendly again. 

School had started again and the kids began to fall once more into the regular schedule. Rachel and Monica spent a lot of time together as did Chandler and Ross. 

********** 

The years went on pretty uneventfully, unless you counted the fact that Chandler always went home only to find his mother with boyfriend number "god - knows - what" 

Where was this woman's dignity, dammit, he thought, angrily. Did his mother ever acknowledge his existence at all? There was no semblace of a mother-son relationship whatsoever. They just greeted each other good-morning and good-night. 

Maybe he was the one shutting himself out, he thought. 

So he tried to talk to his mother about - well - anything. He just wanted to bring back some definition to their relationship. 

And he failed. 

He had to finally force himself to acknowledge the fact that he and his mom would never have a normal relationship - ever. Other than the biological link - there was no other "link" that would define his relationship with his mom. 

************ 

And that's it 4 Chapter 6! R'n'R! Chapter 7 will flash-forward to a few years... 


	7. Resolutions, Promises and Envy

My best friend, my prince, my soul mate 

**By ****Caroline Prince** ****

            Author's Note:Hiiiiiiiiii!!! It's been a looooooong time since I updated... believe me it isn't tardiness or anything like that, but just life.... if you know what I mean. I have got such a heck of a schedule as an engineering student, that I really had to put writing fan-fics on hold for awhile. But finally all those "pain-in-the -neck" exams are over and I celebrate by posting this!! Yay! 

            And "Butterfly Kisses"... Aw! *cries her eyes out* Anyway, lookin' forward to more fan-fics, BluEyes! 

            Yesterday, I was trying my hand (tongue, actually) at some tongue twisters. This one happens to be my favorite

            _Betty bought butter, but the butter was bitter. So Betty bought better butter to make bitter butter better. _

            Try to say this sentence fast and all you end up saying is "brrr..brrr" or something to that effect. 

            And ugh! Yeah, these characters are not mine... but a girl can dream, right? 

            This fan-fic flashes forward to a few years, Chandler and Ross are 16 and Monica is 15. 

            Chapter 7 : Resolutions, Promises and Envy 

            "Ross! Ross!" 

            Ross looked up to see Chandler sprinting across the lawn a basketball clutched in his hand. 

            "Wanna shoot a few baskets with me?" Chandler asked as he stopped right in front of Ross. 

            "Er...", Ross looked longingly at the "World of Dinosaurs" book that he was reading. Chandler rolled his eyes. 

            "Dude, don't you ever think or do anything that **hasn't** got anything to do with dinosaurs?? They're not even here today. They're extinct! What's so fascinating about them... T Rex, er... Brontosaurus... blah blah... They don't even have names that we can say with ease... I swear, each name is a tongue-twister!" 

            "For you, maybe!" Ross said, crossly. 

            "OK! OK! So, you aren't coming? Then I'll just ask Monica." he turned towards Ross' house. 

            "Er.. I don't think she'd be able to come Chandler," Ross said quietly. 

            "Why not?" 

            "She's packing." 

            "What!!" 

            "Yeah.. Mom's sending her to fat-camp." 

            "She's what?", he asked, disgustedly. "And Mon agreed?" 

            "Well, she didn't at first. But mom put her foot down." 

            "Where is she?" 

            "Who, mom?" 

            "No, not your mom. Monica." 

            "In her room, I think." 

            Chandler dropped the ball and ran towards Monica's house. Ross rolled his eyes and turned back to his book. After a little while, another shadow fell across his book. He looked up. 

            "Oh! Hi, Rach!" 

            The World of Dinosaurs suddenly was forgotten. 

            ********** 

            Chandler knocked on Monica's door. Judy answered it. 

            "Oh hello, Chandler dear. Monica's packing. But she's also sulking" Judy frowned at the thought. "Maybe you can convince her that it's all for her good. Did you know that the doctor said that she's 'clinically-obese'?" Judy left. 

            Chandler rolled his eyes at the retreating figure of Judy and turned to go inside. And he was struck by a sense of de já vu when he saw Monica curled up on the bed clutching a pillow. 

            "Hey! Are you OK?", he asked softly, sitting on the edge of her bed. 

            No response. 

            "Mon," he tried again. "Come on, talk to me. Please." 

            She turned over, her face looked pained. "I suppose Mom told you where I was going, isn't?", she hicupped. 

            He merely nodded. 

            "I don't wanna go, Chandler. I just don't! Will told me what a nightmare it was!" 

            "Will? Who's Will?" he asked, looking at her curiously. 

            "Will Culver. He's also well..." 

            "Overweight?", he queried. 

            "Yeah. I mean I'm his "thin" friend." 

            "Oh! What did he say?" he asked as he reached out for her hand and squeezed it, reassuringly. 

            "He said that Fat-Camp was just torture! The campers were literally starved and they were treated shabbily..." she trailed off and after a short pause added bitterly, "I guess, it's not surprising that Mom decided to send me there." 

            He moved closer to her, putting his arms around her shoulders and said, "I wish I knew what I could do, Mon..." he said sadly, "I wish I could somehow stop this from happening, but if your mom's pretty much decided to do this...", he trailed off. 

            "I know.", she whispered, "There's nothing you can do", she paused and then added, "But there is something else you can do." 

            "What?" 

            "Write to me, Chandler", she pleaded. "Because, I believe that if there is anything that's gonna help me thro' this, it is your words - of encouragement, of friendship." 

            "Oh, Monica" he hugged her. "I **will** write. If that's what I need to do to help you out, I will definitely do it." 

            She pulled away and gave him a watery smile, "Thanks, Chandler." 

            "You're welcome. But Monica, don't take this the wrong way... I'm really concerned about your weight, Mon. As much as I hate the fact that you're going to that place, but I really think that you ought to lose that weight... seriously, it's not good for your health and I don't wanna lose my best friend to lipid-soaked food-stuffs. I have lost too many things already - my father, my mother..." He paused and then clarified, "I mean Mom's never really there for me." 

            Monica just nodded to show that she understood. 

            He continued, "And if I lost you as well, Mon..." he shook his head, "I don't know, I just don't know what I'd do." 

            "I understand, Chandler", she replied, once again reaching for his hand. He squeezed it and she felt a surge of confidence at his touch. She looked up at him, her eyes suddenly bright. "I will definitely lose this weight, Chandler. You know why? Because, you have given me a reason to do this." 

            "I have?" he looked surprised. 

            "Yes.", she said simply. 

            "Then, that's good" he said softly and pulled her into his arms again. 

            ********** 

            It had been a week since Monica had left for fat-camp. Chandler missed her a lot... sure Ross and Rachel were good company, but they were not Monica. He and Monica were always on one team - "Team Monica" as Monica liked to call it. And they ALWAYS won - no matter what. He laughed to himself when he remembered the way way Monica had painfully twisted Ross' arm behind his back when Ross had appeared to be cheating with instructions from Rachel, of course. 

            _"Ow! Ow! Ow", Ross whined as Monica maintained a painful grip on his arm. _

            "Say, you're sorry! And promise you won't cheat!", she said, menacingly. 

            "Geez, it's only a game!" 

            "Only a game? Only a game??!!", she was beginning to get worked up. 

            "God, here she goes again!", Rachel muttered to Chandler, who was watching the scene unfold with an amused look . "I don't know how you're able to put up with **that** with her on your team.", Rachel continued, shaking her head. 

            "Actually, I don't have to put up with it, cuz' I have never riled her up the way you and Ross seem to do, almost **everyday**." 

            "In other words, you're scared of her," Rachel asked, amused. 

            "Nooooo... I'm not scared of her... its just... " he trailed off, embarassed. 

            "Ah, you're scared of her, you're scared of her..." Rachel said in a sing-song voice. 

            "No, I'm not!", he whispered angrily, "it's just that I know how to keep her from getting all worked up like that." 

            "Oh, let me in on your secret, then... so I'd know what to do, when situations like this arise", Rachel said, rolling her eyes. 

            "I will," Chandler said, glaring at Rachel, "The secret is "Don't Cheat - Follow The Rules." " 

            "Aw! But rules are no fun, Chandler... rules are made to be broken." 

            "I know. But try telling that to Monica." 

            "Noooo..." 

            Chandler sighed. Things were not the same without Monica. He looked at Ross and Rachel who were engrossed in some conversation about shopping and dinosaurs - like they'd be talking about anything else, he thought dryly. 

            "Chandler?" Rachel's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

            "Huh? Yeah?" he mumbled. 

            "Whatcha thinking 'bout?" 

            "Nothing," he sighed. "It's just that I miss Monica, I mean we seem to have a lot more fun when she's around isn't?" 

            "Yeah," Rachel said. She also missed her best friend. Monica had proved to be more than just a friend for Rachel - she was her confidant, her advisor - her BEST friend. 

            Though she hated to admit it, Rachel was envious of the close bond Monica and Chandler shared. She knew she would have to do something about it. It would not do if Monica were to find out the feelings Rachel was having - it would definitely put a strain on their friendship. Besides, she knew that if Monica were given a choice between her and Chandler, Monica would pick Chandler without so much of a second thought. 

            She looked at Ross, who was busy reading another book on dinousaurs and sighed. 

            If only Ross were like Chandler, she thought, she wouldn't have to feel the way she was feeling. She was amazed at the way Chandler and Monica were able to sense exactly what the other was feeling. Chandler was able to tell that Monica was upset even if Monica was trying to hide it... and vice versa. Whereas, she was sure that, even if she were to show that she was upset, Ross would never pick up on it. 

            "Rach?" Chandler's voice brought her back to reality. 

            "Yeah?" she smiled slightly at the curious look on Chandler's face. 

            "Whatcha thinkin' bout?" 

            She shrugged, "Just some stuff." 

            "OK", he smiled and turned his attention towards Ross. "Would you look at that?" he muttered to Rachel, "Even if a hurricane were to sweep through this place, he would never look up from that dino-book." 

            "Yeah!" Rachel laughed and continued, "And you're not gonna believe this, but Ross has actually found someone in school, who shares his dino-craze." 

            "Really? Who?" Chandler asked wondering why Ross had never told him about his new dino-pal. 

            "Will Culver." Rachel said, smiling. "He's Monica's classmate and he's, well..." 

            "He's overweight, I know." Chandler completed her sentence. "Monica told me," he added, off Rachel's puzzled look. 

            Reminded of Will, Chandler wondered how Monica was faring at the camp. 

            "Chandler Bing?", an unfamiliar voice said. He looked up and saw their mailman holding out a letter for him. He nodded and took it. Looking at the envelop, he recognized Monica's neat handwriting. 

            "Who is it from?" Rachel asked. Ross also looked up, curiously. 

            Chandler wondered if he should reveal that it was Monica's letter and finally decided against it. "A pen-friend," he lied, hoping they wouldn't see the postmark. 

            "From?" 

            "Uh, Los Angeles." he said the first name that came to his head. 

            "Wow!" Ross and Rachel chorused. 

            "I know!" he said imitating, Monica's signature cry. 

            ********** 

            A few hours later, after he had got rid of Ross and Rachel, he went to his room. He pulled out the envelop from his pocket and gazed at it. 

            "God, I miss you." he murmured, still staring at it. 

            He reached out for a letter-opener and neatly slit the envelope open. He pulled out the letter and eagerly began to read. 

            Aaaaaaand cut! Don't you just love those!! Sorry, but you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter. And puhleeeaze, read and review... or I'll cry. 


	8. The Plan

**My best friend, my prince, my soul mate **

**By ****Caroline Prince**

**Author's Note: Hey all! Thanks a lot for your reviews... and do keep reviewing! **

** And sorry for the long delay in updating... life has been really hectic...**

Chapter 8 : The Plan!

A few hours later, after he had got rid of Ross and Rachel, he went to his room. He pulled out the envelop from his pocket and gazed at it.

"God, I miss you." he murmured, still staring at it.

He reached out for a letter-opener and neatly slit the envelope open. He pulled out the letter and eagerly began to read.

As he went over the letter a third time... only one thing was pretty obvious... Monica was definitely **not** having a good time there.

He sighed. Why did Judy have to send her daughter to that hellish place, he wondered, angrily.

For Monica had mentioned the kind of diet they were made to follow there... the very thought of it made his stomach turn.

He looked at the letter again.

_Many times, I just feel like escaping from here and coming home... but then I remember, that if I do come home, what I have to face there will be a lot worse than what I do now. I feel so helpless. I hate this place and everyone here... _

_ Chandler, please just remember your promise to me. Like I said, that's the only good thing going on in my life._

He then withdrew a shoe box from under his bed and placed Monica's letter in it.

Sighing, he went to his desk and pulled open the drawer to withdraw pen & paper.

When he was halfway through writing, he put his pen down - he'd just had an idea of how to get Monica out of that hellish place. He grinned to himself as the plan began to take form. He knew whom Judy favored and that somebody was gonna be the key to this plan.

Having finished the letter, Chandler slipped the letter into one of the special envelopes he had reserved for just Monica. He then grabbed his jacket and sprinted off to post the letter.

As he walked back home, he began to think about how to put his plan into action. But of course it meant taking the other two into his confidence. He would have to sit them down and explain well, _everything_. But there was no other choice.

He was going to play what he now called the "Ross" card. He wondered if Monica would approve of that, but like he'd reasoned before, _it was the only way_.

But just then another worrying thought struck him... if he got Mon out of that place, would that mean that she'd **never** try to lose that worrisome weight?

He stopped walking, torn between the idea of getting Monica out and allowing her to lose weight.

Wait a minute...

Maybe **he** could help her lose the weight!

He began walking again. As he neared his house, he saw Ross and Rachel sitting on the front porch of his house, obviously waiting for him.

Time to put that plan into action, Chandler, he thought to himself.

As he neared them, Rachel called out, "Hey! You took off so fast with that letter you received earlier. Now Ross and me are curious... Is it a he or a she?"

"Um, Rach... why don't you just speak for yourself, huh! **I** wasn't curious... **you** were. And by the way, it should be "Ross and I", not "Ross and me". That's the correct usage," Ross said, glaring at Rachel.

"Yeah, and you're annoying," Rachel snapped and turned back to Chandler. "So, are you gonna tell us or not?"

"It's a she," Chandler said, trying his hardest not to show his exasperation. He needed to keep them both happy, if he wanted the plan to go well.

"Her name?"

Alright, here we go! Chandler took a deep breath.

"Ross, Rach... the letter was not from just any pen friend, it was from Monica."

"Monica!" Ross and Rachel screeched making Chandler cringe.

"How come she writes to you and not to her own brother?" Ross asked, indignantly. And Rachel felt that jealousy creep up again.

Chandler had to bite his tongue from telling Ross **exactly **why Monica didn't write to him. But instead he just shrugged and plunged on.

"And Ross, she is **not** happy there. And so we need to get her out of there."

And he told them that the best way was to have Ross convince his mother, since Judy always did whatever her son wanted.

Rachel nodded, though she was still miffed about Monica picking Chandler, **again.** But Ross, on the other hand, flared up.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are making this kind of decisions of what is right or wrong for Mon, huh? **Mom** knows what is right or wrong, Ok! **You** don't!"

Chandler and Rachel stood there looking shocked and disgusted. And when Chandler spoke, his voice was hard and cold. "So, Mr. My-Mother-Loves-Me-So-Why-Should-I-Care-About-Monica, have had your say? OK, now let me make mine. In the past seven to eight years, that we've known each other Ross lemme tell you, if ever there was a person who could be as worse a brother to Monica, it is **you!** You never stick up for her, do you? And why should you? You always come out looking as the good boy. Mamma's precious little boy. Prince of the family. Golden Child. Don't I remember? How when my parents divorced, you tried to take credit for being there for me, when it was actually Monica who did it! And you didn't even have the decency to put your mom right, when she praised you, did you? And Monica put up with it for all these years! Hell, she got used to it! And what was more, even **we** got used to it and only because Mon told us to! Now atleast can't you step up and do your duty for **once!** Be a **brother** for a change. Your sister's hurting and it is upto you to convince your mom, that it is not right!"

Ross stood there, his mouth agape. He would never have thought that Chandler, his kind, soft-spoken friend could be this fierce. He then turned to look at Rachel for support. There was no pity in her glance either.

Rachel's face was set as she turned to Chandler, "You know what, Chandler, if Ross does not do it, we can. Both of us, together. We'll do our best to convince that bi...," she paused and corrected herself hastily,"... erm.. Mrs. Geller."

"She won't listen to us, Rach," Chandler said, depressed that his plan had been dashed to pieces.

"Or her dad, he might listen to us," Rachel suggested.

"Um, I don't know..."

"Well then maybe we could help her escape..."

"Oh, yeah? Got any brilliant ideas as to how?" he asked sarcastically. "Be realistic, Rach."

"Um, guys?" Ross said, timidly. "I'll do it. I'll talk to Mom."

Chandler looked at him as though wondering whether he'd heard right.

Ross smiled nervously. "I do love her, you know," he said quietly.

"I know. You just don't act like it," Chandler said, shaking his head. "So, you'll do it?"

"Yes," Ross said making a promise to himself to be a good and loyal brother from then on. He was after all 16 years old and he was growing up. They might have been able to overlook his childishness when he was a child... but he was a no longer a child and so there were no more excuses.

"So, what am I supposed to say?" he asked.

"Just tell your mom what I told you about Mon not liking the place," Chandler instructed. "And for Pete's sake, don't tell them that Rachel and I are in on this too. It'd look suspicious."

"Use your whiny voice," Rachel suggested. Chandler laughed as Ross glared at her.

"Whiny?" he asked, looking offended.

"I meant the voice you use when you want to get something from your mom," Rachel said, looking unperturbed at the look of disbelief on Ross' face.

"What the hell is she talking about?" he demanded, looking at Chandler who looked like he was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"I dunno, Ross. But," Chandler continued, turning serious. "We will also have an additional thing to do."

"What's that?"

"We need to help her lose the weight. I have a vague idea of what we can do. Rachel, your dad's a doctor right?"

Rachel nodded.

"Well, you can ask him what kind of diet a girl needs to follow. Don't say it's for Mon. Say it's for some school summer project thing or something like that."

"Wow! And you said it was **vague?** It is anything but vague, Chandler! You sound like you've already planned it all!" Rachel said, amused. And she added, "Yes, I'll ask dad."

"What about me? And you?" Ross asked.

"I'm coming to that. We can plan her exercise regimen. I can teach her tennis. (Chandler was the School Tennis Champion) A few games of basket-ball won't go amiss, either. And we'll think of more things as it comes."

"So, I'm in charge of her diet and you are in charge of her exercise. Sounds good to me," Rachel said.

"Cheers!" Chandler and Ross chorused.

End of Chapter 8!

Hope you enjoyed the dressing down Chandler gave Ross.

Sorry, Monica did not appear in this fic... in person that is. But I had to write this chappie as a foundation for everything else that is yet to come.

And hope you can all see Mondlerness that is yet to come... what with Chandler helping Mon lose the weight... think of the possibilities! Yeah I've kinda got it all planned out! But **I** know what's gonna happen next, **you** don't! And remember it can't stay all that easy, can it? Life's not easy...

Question to be asked, sure Chan, Ross and Rach have it all planned out!

But will Judy listen to her son?

Will Monica fall into their plan?

Can Rachel pull off asking her dad, without raising suspicion?

Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
